You Could be Happy
by sarcastic melody
Summary: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman wonders if Rachel is Happy. Songfic 'You Could be Happy' by Snow Patrol. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Glee fic. and I am really excited about it! I do not own Glee, but I AM a total Gleek :D. I also Do not own Snow Patrol or any of their songs. Ummm... Thanks for reading and Please Review!**

* * *

**

**You could be happy and I won't know  
but you weren't happy the day I watched you go  
**

He remembered the last time he saw her. It was graduation and _so much_ had happened since sophomore year. They had _all_ struggled through the year and somehow, she had been the only person other than Mr. Schuester that he could rely on…she was his biggest regret. He had so many opportunities to kiss her or tell her how he felt, but he'd never done it. And now…now he doesn't know if she is happy or sad or married or…anything.

**  
And all the things that I wished I had not said  
are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head  
**

He remembered the way she had asked him if he wanted to tell her something after graduation, her cheeks were pink and she looked like she could cry from relief at any second. He'd opened his mouth to tell her. Tell her everything, how he'd had feelings for her from the first time she sang to him, and how they only grew in those two years they'd been best friends. He wanted to tell her he loved her…but he didn't and now he'll never know…

**  
Is it too late to remind you how we were  
but not our last days of silence, screaming, blur  
**

He remembers going to the movies and seeing her name in the credits. Rachel Berry-'Hope you know'. He'd never heard the song, and had immediately gone home to check it out. It was her alright; he would never forget her voice. He listened to it over and over and over again, until calling Mr. Shuester and telling him the news. By the end of the week, everyone in Lima knew about their star.

**  
Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door  
**

The next time he heard her voice was when he was watching the Grammys. A habit he'd picked up from her during their high school days. She had won…SHE HAD WON! She had won against so many others-Best new artist. She was in a flowing grey gown, showing a hint of cleavage and her legs, her legs went on forever. He was so proud he didn't know what to do…

**  
You could be happy; I hope you are  
you made me happier than I'd been by far  
**

He remembered when she left. She had looked him in the eye and said "I'm leaving. I don't think I'll be back, and I just want you to know that I will never forget you Noah Puckerman…Goodbye Noah" she hugged him, jumped into her box filled mini-cooper and hit the road.

**  
Somehow everything I own smells of you  
and for the tiniest moment it's all not true  
**

For the first little while, when he would hear the door bell, or the phone ring, he'd been sure it was her, back in Lima. And for the tiniest moment, it was…and then he realized he was talking to Matt or Brittany…not Rachel.

**  
Do the things that you always wanted to  
without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do**

He thought of how much he loved hearing her sing, and hoping against all the odds, that Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio could do it. Beat the odds and get her dreams. And he knew if he was there with her she probably couldn't have. He was glad she was happy.

**  
More than anything I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world**

Five years. That's all it took for her to win a Grammy, get on the charts, and get in the McKinley High School Hall of Fame. Mr. Schue. is the one who told me she was coming into town to accept it. And now here I am looking up at her from the back of the auditorium watching her accept it. There are catcalls and clapping, and then she starts talking. "Thank you! Thank you so much for letting me get recognized by the high school that helped me learn so much about myself. I have one thing to say to all of you. You should all be proud of who you are, no matter what others say BELIEVE in yourself, and like me, you can reach your dreams too. Thank You." She sounds so mature and sure of herself. She was Rachel. When she was leaving the auditorium I quickly caught up to her. "Rachel…" she heard and looked up at me, she always pretty short…and when I saw her I was able to ask her the question that's been in my mind since she left.

"Are you happy?"

"…Yes, yes I am Noah."

Walking her to her car, we exchanged numbers, and that was the beginning, the beginning of the start of a different kind of friendship, and the beginning of our lives.

Together.

* * *

Haha I am super excited :D Please Review!


	2. Tell me :D

Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for Reviewing! It means so much! Here is the thing…I was planning on this to be a One-Shot, but it seems as if you guys want me to continue…? SO, if you do want me to continue please review so I will know **SOME** one is reading :D haha thanks and be sure to tell me what you think!

-Sarcastic Melody :D


End file.
